That One Night
by Rayne
Summary: Goten and Bra have gotten together, as a result Goten is moving in with Bra and Pan, when Trunks asks the trio out to dinner he begins to see Pan is a whole new light, it all starts that one night...
1. Default Chapter

That One Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Gt or anything like that, I am merely a pennyless teenager that likes to write fanfics, please don't sue me, as I said before I am pennyless.

And now on with the story....

"Ok put her down right here," Goten motioned to where he wanted his seemly millionth box to go.

"Goten I'm tired, why can't you move your own stuff?" 

"Oh come off it Bra, stop whining, you need a good workout anyway." Pan grinned, at the couple. Goten had been in the process of moving in for the last two days, all Goten did was order Bra and Pan around, all Bra did was whine, and all Pan did was laugh at them. It really was a funny sight, the two bickering and all in a cluttered room full of boxes.

"Come on Bra you need a break, let's go out for a late lunch?" Goten grinned, knowing exactly what Bra was going to say he picked up his coat and walked towards the door.

"Ok Goten," Bra sighed, she got up from the spot she had sat down on the floor and walked out the door, hand in hand with Goten.

Pan smiled as she watched the two walk down the stairs and into the car, they drove away with the radio blaring. Turning away from the window, she walked out of the living room and down the hall, into her bedroom, and out the balcony. She leaned on the black rod iron railing, looking out at the view she didn't even notice the tall lavender haired man approaching her from behind. 

He smirked, knowing that she didn't even sense him there behind her.

"Boo," he shouted, laughing at the expression on her face as she turned around.

"Ahhhh," she screamed, turning around, her face was pale and she looked out of breath. 

Trunks couldn't help but laugh at his friend's appearance. She had grown up through the years, funny how he had never noticed it before.

"Trunks.... Trunks.... TRUNKS!" Pan had been trying to talk to him for the last five minutes, too lost in thought he had yet to reply.

"Huh, oh sorry Pan, so what were you saying?"

"I was asking you what you were doing here, what are you doing here?"

"I was seeing how Goten was moving in but he isn't here, where is he anyway?"

"Him and an exhausted Bra went to go get lunch." Pan replied, she had turned around again, looking outside again at the beautiful view of Tokyo Park.

"Oh, well do you know what time they will be back?" He asked, wondering what was so mesmerizing about the park.

"Uhhhh, they left about half an hour ago, so I'd say about another half hour to an hour." Pan's eyes were still fixated on the scene below her.

"Oh, ok. Say Pan, what's so interesting about the Park today?" 

"Hmmm? Oh nothing really, I just think it's pretty this time of year." She sighed, bored with the event that had been going on for the last week.

"Ok then, I'll be going then, bye Pan." He said, he started to walk away backwards, awaiting her reply. Unfortunately he tripped over one of Goten's stray boxes that had been sitting in Pan's doorway, knocking him to the ground.

"Ahhh, ouch," he yelped as he fell to the ground.

Pan turned around, seeing him on the ground, feet still in the air, she was instantly in hysterical fits of laughter.

"Ha Ha HA," oh come off it Pan, help a guy up will ya.

Still laughing she walked over reaching her hand out to him, he grasped it and pulled her down with him.

"Ahhhhhh, Trunks what are you doing, let me up." 

Pulling her on top of him, he rolled over letting him have the upper hand, therefore letting him on top of her. He pulled up off of her, now striated on her waist he pinned her arms down with his hands.

"That'll teach you not to laugh when a persons down." He now smirked.

"Trunks wipe that "I am God" look off your face and let me up right now." She said firmly. When she noticed that she wasn't getting anywhere she resorted to screaming bloody murder.

"TRUNKS GET THE HELL OF ME, NOWWWWWWW," sounding as if her lungs were going to burst she continued until she heard Bra and Goten's voices.

"Trunks, Pan what are you two doing." Bra asked a confused look was on her face.

"Man Trunks, you can have any girl you want, why are you trying to take my niece by force." Goten joked. 

"Shut up Goten, Trunks get off of me...NOW!" Pan lowered her voice from her earlier screams but it was still loud.

"Yeah yeah, I hope you learned a lesson." Trunks dully replied.

"What lesson, what are you talking about Trunks?" Bra's expression had turned from confused to frustrated.

"It's a long story," Pan laughed, "how about I tell you over dinner at Friendly's." 

"Sure," all three replied. 

"And since your so nice I'll you treat us Trunks." Pan said non-chontly.

"Yeah yeah I hear you, what time should I pick you three up?"

"Hmmm, how about in an hour," she turned around to face the others, "what do you think guys?"

"Sure," Goten and Bra replied.

After everyone had left, Pan sighed returning to her room and shuting the door. She walked over to the closed, looking at it she found that she had absolutely nothing to wear. She moved the contents around only to find a couple tank tops, two pairs of shorts, a training gi, and a pair of cargo pants.

Sitting down on the unmade bed she sighed, I can't go out in any of that, I want to look good tonight.

Suddenly getting an idea she jumped up off the bed and ran across the hall to Goten and Bra's bedroom. Knocking on the door she opened the door.

"Pan! What are you doing just barging in on us like that?" Bra screamed.

"I'm sorry Bra, I just go excited I have to ask you something." 

Bra looked at her friend, her face was all lit up, her eyes were gleaming with excitement, she knew exactly what Pan wanted.

Bra sighed and pointed to the closet. "Take what you want."

After twenty minutes of looking Pan found the perfect outfit, a black handkerchief skirt that fell just below the knee and a light gray halter-top with black platform shoes to match. Pulling them off the hangers she rushed out of the room to change and quickly do her hair in the remaining half-hour.

Meanwhile...

"What was that all about?" Goten asked, still bewildered at his niece's sudden need for Bra's clothes.

"Well Goten if you hadn't noticed Pan hasn't dated anyone since she broke up with Jeff so I'm thinking that she wants to look good so that another guy will come along." Bra replied, still facing the direction Pan had run out from two minutes before.

"I never will understand women," Goten sighed shaking his head at his incompetence to understand girls.

"Don't feel left out Goten, I don't think there's any guy who ever will." 

Thirty minutes later...

Ding-Dong, the doorbell rang Goten ran, one shoe on one shoe off to get the door. Opening it he saw Trunks, dressed in a black tee shirt and a khaki cargo pants. 

"Hey man come on in, you may have to wait a minute though, nobody here is ready yet and from the looks of it you rushed too," Goten pointed at Trunk's damp hair. 

"Yeah well, I decided that if I am taking all you freeloader's out it might as well be better than Friendly's so we're all going to eat in dance place that just opened. Besides I'm sure Bra was overdressed for Friendly's anyways."

Goten laughed at his friend's last comment, it was funny how well Trunk's could predict Bra's behavior, even if he was her brother he was pretty good.

As if on cue Bra stepped out of her room, revealing a red backless dress, with thin straps. 

"Bra why do you get dressed up for everything?" Trunks asked his sister.

"Oh come on Trunks, do you actually expect us to believe that you were going to take us to Friendly's," Bra gave him her you know I'm right look at walked down the hallway to Pan's room. 

Knocking on her door a couple of times Pan opened up the door and followed Bra into the living room.

"Pan!" Trunk's jaw dropped on the floor.

Pan was wearing a black handkerchief skirt and a gray halter-top, her hair was up piled on top her head, held up by two shiny clips. 

"I.... I...I," Trunks stuttered.

"Congratulations Pan," Bra smiled, "you have left my brother speechless."

Pan laughed "Well I try."

Goten just looked at the three, "should we go now?"

Snapping his attention away from the new Pan Trunks turned to face his friend. "Yeah come on you guys, lets go."

Letting Goten and Bra go first, Pan followed with a dazed Trunks close behind.

What will happen next, will Trunks make a move on Pan or does fate have something new in store for the two saiyans???

To find out please review my story, I really want to know if I am a good writer or just a big flop.

~Rayne~


	2. Later that night....

That One Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any character used in this fic, this is not benefiting me in any financial way whatsoever. Don't sue me, I have no money.

The sleek black sports car pulled up to the club at 8. Trunks had done his best to get them all there in one piece but his eyes suddenly had the habit of wandering over in Pan's direction. Luckily for his sake no one had noticed, or at least he thought no one had noticed.

Goten peered at Trunks from the corner of his eye. It took everything he had to keep his ki down, he had noticed right from the start of the night that he had been looking at Pan. 

You would think the guy would lay off considering that she's his best friend's niece and that she's fourteen year younger, he thought to himself.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that the car had stopped and everyone had gotten out.

"Goten!" Bra screamed in her boyfriend's ear.

"Ow, jeez Bra what's the matter with you?" He scowled at her, still pissed about Trunks.

"Goten, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout in your ear, are you going to be ok." She look worried, which instantly made him feel guilty about taking his angry feelings out on her.

He grinned his famous Son smile, "Its ok babes, I'm the loud music and screaming people help my ears out." Seeing her laugh, took all worries about before right out of him, and as the four approached the club entrance, he forgot all about Trunks and Pan, all he was focused on now was Bra.

------------------------------------1 hour later-------------------------------------------------

The club doors opened at 9. It wasn't hard to get in, between Trunk's social status and the money in his wallet, they were in in no time at all.

Pan walked in ahead of everyone else, Bra and Goten followed, then came Trunks. The four soon separated as Goten and Bra went off to the dance floor. Trunks scanned the packed room for Pan, sure enough there she was flirting with about half the guys in the club.

Now Trunks, he thought, it really isn't half the guys in the club it only seems like it, now go and find someone to dance with. His frown turned into a smirk as he approached a blonde girl and led her to the dance floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goten," Bra looked at her boyfriend, they had been there for an hour yet it seemed like his mind was on different things.

"Yeah." He sounded bothered. 

"Goten, you have the personality of a wet mop tonight, what the hell is your problem?" She started to walk away, but he caught her in time.

"Bra wait, I'm sorry it's just that well Trunks has been eyeing Pan all night and it's really starting to bug me."

Bra just looked at him wide eyed, "are you sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, don't worry so much Pan can take care of herself and besides with all the guys drooling over her tonight I'm sure she hasn't even thought about Trunks one little bit."

Goten looked around for his niece, sure enough she had dancing with some guy, and over by the bar, about fifteen guys were starring at her.

He laughed, "Yeah well what can I say, good looks run in the family."

Bra sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to her, nose to nose Goten smiled.

"I love you," He leaned in touching his lips to hers.

Bra broke away from the kiss, "I love you too." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks had been dancing with different girls all night, he glanced over at Pan. She had already danced with that same guy for the last three songs, they were getting pretty close. He frowned, I'm the only guy Pan should be dancing with here, he thought.

I've had about enough of this, he said to himself.

Slowly moving through the crowds of dancing people he approached Pan, the song had just ended, he snuck up behind her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he felt her jump.

"It's just me," he smiled at her as she turned around.

"Sorry Trunks, you just scared me." She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to move to the slow song that had began to play.

He smiled at her again, "So," he laughed "want to dance?"

He looked down at their feet, looked up and shook her head "I'm tired."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

It only seemed to last a moment, but the song ended.

He looked down at the tired Pan in his arms; "you want to go home?"

She looked at him, "Yeah, let's go find Goten and Bra."

They searched the club, but at two am in the morning it was a little hard to find them.

Pan groaned, "I really don't want to stay any longer."

He smiled, this was just to perfect, "its ok, you can just crash at my place tonight."

"I'll take you up on that."

Trunks picked her up, taking her into his arms he put her in the car and drove away.

-----------------------------------The next morning-------------------------------------------

Pan woke up, curled up in Trunk's arms in his bed. Her head ached from the events. She stumbled out of bed.

"Alcohol, loud music, and no sleep just don't mix," she moaned walking into the bathroom. 

Turning on the shower, she slipped out of her clothes and into the shower.

Trunks woke up, feeling that she wasn't there any longer. He climbed out of bed, walking down the hall he heard the shower on. 

He laughed, she really must be hurting from last night, the ringing phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello," he murmured, still groggy.

"TRUNKS, WHERE THE HELL IS PAN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER." Trunks held the phone away from his ear.

"Man Goten, keep your shirt on, Pan..." Trunks was interrupted by Goten yet again.

"No Trunks, you keep your shirt on, in fact keep all of your clothes on, you don't think I saw the way you were looking at her last night, well guess what buddy, I DID! Now what did you do to her?"

Trunks frowned, "Goten will you shut up, Pan slept here last night, she was tired and we couldn't find you so she stayed her," he paused a moment "and...NOTHING HAPPENED."

It was at that moment Pan stepped out of the shower.

"Trunks, I'm sorry I borrowed some of your clothes, I can't wear those things I came home in, I smell like a giant ashtray, how could you even stand sleeping with me last night?"

Forgetting the other person was on the phone he heard screaming again,

"TRUNKS WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT YOU TOO SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED TOGETHER?" 

Goten continued screaming until he hung up without warning.

Trunks hung up the phone. Pan just looked at him.

"What's going on?" She asked, rubbing her wet hair.

"You're uncle's coming over," he sighed "get ready to do some heavy explaining."

"Oh God," she moaned.

She walked over to Trunks and wrapped her arms around his waist, "next time we are in a club, leave me there." She rested her head on his bare chest.

"No way Pan, I would rather get yelled at by a thousand Goten's then let you get hurt." He looked down at her, "I care about you too much."

Their eyes met, something clicked.

"Really?" Pan felt herself floating on air at the mention of his last comment.

He brought his head down to her level then whispered into her ear.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Trunks...." She let her sentence drift off.

"Don't say it Panny, don't ruin the moment." He whispered again.

Their lips moved closer together, soon they were enveloped in a passionate kiss. They forgot all about Goten coming over, all that mattered was them.

"So nothing's going on huh?"

Trunks and Pan broke the kiss only to find themselves starring at a very pissed Goten.

Ok I know what you're thinking, my gosh this girl must have no life, that's not it at all, I wrote this at like 2 am last night, I just wanted to get all these chapters over with because the next two weeks are going to busy for me so if I am lucky, I will be able to update on one of my stories in the next couple of days.

Now with that said....

Please read and review, I didn't know how to end this chapter, so what do you think good surprise, bad surprise, I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, I write something every time I get inspiration, lately that' been happening a lot lately so as long as ideas are flowing the stories are going to keep on coming out.

~*Rayne*~


	3. Morning Disaster

That One Night

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z/GT or any characters in this story, I don't know why you would want to sue me but if you are then pick someone else, I have no money

Ok so I have updated, you people got lucky, I have been sick for the last 3 days, and today I got out of school early because of someone threatened it. But like you'd care so here is the next chapter of the story...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last chapter...

Trunks and Pan had just broken their first kiss to find a very pissed Goten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goten, it's not what it looks like." Pan quickly snapped out of her pleasured daze into her serious mode, "It was an accident, it didn't mean anything, I was just worried about you coming and I don't know....." Her sentence trailed off as she looked to Trunks for moral support.

"Oh please Pan, I'm not that stupid. I call just like twenty minutes ago and Trunks is denying everything I say, I come over here to find you in his clothes, your hair is wet and Trunks in nothing but his underwear, and what are you doing, making out in his room." 

His voice cracked mid sentence, and turned into a yell. 

He stood there, his face completely red, taking deep breathes.

"So Trunks," his tone was sarcastic, "got a better story."

"Uh.... um.... Well," was Trunks reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile.....

Gohan and Videl paced the room, looking at the blinking answering machine.

Sighing Gohan pressed the play button for the eighth time.

"Hey bro, Pan didn't come home last night, I know who she was with though and I am on my way over right now, just stay calm I'll call ASAP."

Gohan yanked the machine out of the wall, raising his ki enough to set it a flame, he through it out the window.

"Honey," Videl took her worried husband into her arms, "I'm sure she'll be fine, Goten is probably on his way home with her right now."

"Yeah you're probably right." He pulled away from her and walked into the study to read, he couldn't help but note the uncertainty in her voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan stepped out of the bathroom with her original clothes from last night on.

Stomping down the stairs, she frowned at Goten before turning to Trunks.

Sighing she looked into his blue eyes, "call me."

The words escaped her lips just in time before Goten grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the apartment. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks looked out the window to see the two ride away in the air car. He stayed there, just starring out the window for a couple minutes, only to be interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He walked towards the phone, her words still in his mind, _it didn't mean anything._

He picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Trunks, what happened, what went on with you and Pan, what did Goten do?"

It was Bra, a sick feeling suddenly planted itself in his stomach.

"I don't want to talk about it." It was an emotionless request, Bra couldn't do anything but comply.

"Are you going to be ok?" She was worried, not knowing what went on last night, but more importantly not knowing what went on that morning.

"I'll live." 

The doorbell went off in the background.

"That should be Pan and Goten, I'll let you go."

"Bye Trunks promise me you'll call me later today."

"Yeah, bye."

He hung up the phone. 

It didn't mean anything

His vision suddenly blurred, wiping his tears away from his eyes he looked the clock, eight forty-five. 

"I guess I'll put in an extra day at work."

Walking up the stairs he went to get dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra hung up the phone, seeing Pan and Goten walk in the door she headed out of the kitchen and into the living room where Goten sat down.

Pan rushed out of the room, almost smashing into Bra as she ran by.

"What happened?" 

She faced her love, looking into his eyes, she sat down next to him, taking grasp of his hand.

"I got there just in time," he looked away, getting up he walked past her into their room.

Confused and angry at his attitude towards her, she sat up and walked into Pan's room.

She was sitting on her bed, starring blankly at the wall, tears streaming down her face.

"Pan what happened over there?"

Pan stayed in her position, still starring at the she emotionlessly replied to her friend's question.

"Trunks kissed me, Goten walked in, I didn't know what to do so I told him that it didn't mean anything."

Bra paused, she didn't want to push it but then resumed her role as nosey friend.

"Did it?"

This time Pan turned her body to face her friend, her face was pale, her black eyes hollow, she looked down at the floor when she spoke before but this time she looked strait into Bra's eyes.

It scared Bra, she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could but she didn't, she asked the question again.

"Did it mean anything?"

Pan's body erupted with sobs, 

"I don't know."

Bra placed her arms around her crying friend, she knew that it wouldn't lessen her pain, but it would make her feel confronted and that could really make a difference.

"Oh Bra, what am I going to do?"

"Shh," she hushed her friend, "don't cry, it won't do any good, I'll talk to Trunks and Goten, I promise I'll try to fix everything."

With those words spoken she pulled away from Pan and exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra slammed the door of her room shut to get the sleeping Goten's attention.

"What the hell did you do?" Anger was written across her face.

"I...uh.....well Gohan...." his sentence trailed off, there was the problem, he had listened to Pan's overprotective father.

He smacked himself on the head.

"Oh man."

"You stupid, stupid, stupid saiyan," Bra jumped on the bed and began to smack him over the head with whatever she could find, this object just happened to be one of her books.

"Goten, I think you've done enough, I want you to apologize to both Pan and Trunks by tonight, and then you know what I want you to do?"

Goten winced at the sound of her voice. 

"What?"

"BUTT OUT!" Her voice boomed throughout the apartment walls, knocking over a few bottles on the dresser.

"Anything you say, Bra." He knew better than to disagree with her now. He was just glad that he left out a few details when explaining to his brother where his only daughter had been.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra rode over to Trunk's apartment, after banging on the door for half an hour, she decided that he probably wasn't there.

It clicked in her mind, Capsule Corp. Man Pan you must have really got him bad if he went to work...willingly, she thought to herself on the way over.

Walking through the halls, she heard a commotion in Trunk's office, he was yelling, but there wasn't anyone here on Saturdays.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks looked at the stack of papers on his desk, he had been working away for at least four hours now.

Her word still haunted his mind

__

It didn't mean anything

It didn't mean anything

It didn't mean anything

It just kept on replaying over and over again. Until......

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," with one quick swipe all the papers on his desk were sent flying all over his office.

He looked up to see Bra, she sighed bending over to pick up some scattered papers at her feet. 

She looked up at him, he was a mess.

"You too huh?"

Well.....its not the end yet, but hey the more I write the closer I am, right? Good then please review my story, it's the only thing that keeps me going, and I want to thank all of you that suggested ideas and everyone that reviewed. ^.^ I want to hear your comments, review or email me Clownpants@antisocial.com

I know it's a strange address but I am reachable at it.

~*Rayne*~


	4. True Feelings Emerge

That One Night

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT but I do own this story so read it and review ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only after Bra left that Trunks had a chance to sort through what was going on in his mind.

"So she doesn't wanna see you as anything more than a friend, you can deal with that." He sighed, picking his body up off the chair he walked around the desk and bent over to pick up the papers that Bra didn't get to.

"Who are you kidding, you can't do this."

He yanked up his shirt sleeve to glance at his watch, 12:15, 

"Well that's a day I should go home."

Picking up his jacket off the small couch in the office he walked out the door, to his car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bura pushed her key through the door. It opened automatically.

"At least that's one thing that still works around here."

She walked into the living room, noticing three things, one was the music blaring from Pan's room, two was the sleeping Goten stretched out on the couch and three was the blinking machine, telling her that she had 5 messages. 

She pushed down on the play button.

__

Message one:

Hey Bra its me, mom...I was thinking of getting everyone together sometime soon, we all agree its quiet around here without all you kids around. Call me I love you.

Message two:

Pan its me dad, just wanted to make sure you were ok. Goten told me that you were missing all night the other day so call me.

Message three:

Hey Goten, Hey Bra....Marron here, we gotta get together sometime soon, your mom was thinking of a party, well I just moved in with my boyfriend...out of the town so new number is 389-009-8963 call me

Message four:

Hey Pan.... It's me Trunks.....I just got to the office..........I really need to talk to you..........uh call me, you know the number

Message five:

Pan, its me again. I am leaving the office.........I still really need to talk to you.......about the other day.....please call me.

Bra sighed, it hurt her to hear the desperation in his voice. 

Dammit Pan, why won't you call him.

Rushing down the hallway she banged on her friends door, hoping that she would hear the knocking over the blaring music.

Only to her surprise Pan didn't open the door, a guy did.

"Uhhh, sorry you must be Bra, she told me to open it."

"Yea," she tried to wipe the surprised look off her face, "uh who are you?"

"Sorry about that," he laughed a bit and then opened the door wider to let her come in, "I'm Rob."

She just stood there in the doorway, feeling stunned. 

After about two minutes she pushed herself into and saw Pan standing there.

"Hey Bra, where have you been all day." She acted like nothing was even going on, it made Bra fume. 

"I've been at CC, Trunks is having a bad day." She said it in a way that made everyone in the room cringe.

Pan's face paled a bit.

"I didn't think he had to work today." She wished that she hadn't even asked, a sudden rush of guilt poured over her body as she peered over at Rob.

"He doesn't, that's the point." She turned to walk out, but then yelled over her shoulder, "check your messages, I'm sure there's one or two that you'll wanna answer."

Walking out of the room she left Pan and Rob.

"Sorry about that, her and my uncle got in a fight the other day. She holds grudges." 

She looked at him, and walked towards her bedroom door.

"Would you mind if I call you later, I wanna make sure she's okay." It was a lie, she wanted to see what Bra was so angry about, she wanted to get Rob away so that she wouldn't fell as bad for the episode with Trunks the other day. Acting as though it was nothing just to cover up her true feelings and prevent embarrassment from her friends and family.

"Sure call me later." 

He grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace, she let him touch her lips with his....only 3 minutes later it was getter deeper and deeper. It felt so good to be loved even if it was just for a moment, and she led him over to the door locking it.

-------------------------An hour later-------------------------------------------------------

He looked at her, so beautiful and his.

Pan looked into his eyes, they were nothing like the piercing blue eyes of the man 12 miles away.

"Hey," he grinned at her, "I'm going to go, I don't want to have another run in with your roommate. I'll call you when I get off tonight."

"Ok," he pulled her up off the bed into another kiss only this time he ended it shortly.

"Bye," her voice trailed off as he left the apartment. She let her body plop down on the bed when she heard the front door shut and lock.

__

check your messages, I'm sure there's one or two you'll wanna answer.

Her thoughts led her back to the last thing Bra said when she left the house with Goten.

"I don't wanna get up." She moaned, but pulled on an old tank top and a pair of warm up pants and jogged over to the machine.

There were more messages than before, funny how she didn't hear the phone ring when she was in her room.

__

You have 6 messages:

Message one:

Pan its me dad, just wanted to make sure you were ok. Goten told me that you were missing all night the other day so call me.

Message two:

Hey Goten, Hey Bra....Marron here, we gotta get together sometime soon, your mom was thinking of a party, well I just moved in with my boyfriend...out of the town so new number is 389-009-8963 call me

Message three:

Hey Pan....its me Trunks.....I just got to the office..........I really need to talk to you..........uh call me, you know the number

Message four:

Pan, its me again. I am leaving the office.........I still really need to talk to you.......about the other day.....please call me.

Message five:

Pan please call me back I have to talk to you about the other day, maybe I'll see you tonight.

Message six:

Pan, Bra here there's a party at my mom's house tonight sorry about the notice, you can wear something out of my room and don't worry about calling my brother back he said he'll talk to you tonight.

Tonight.....

I can't go, I can't face him. Not after what I just did.

Tears trailed down her face at the thought of earlier with Trunks and earlier with Rob.

I have to go...... Dad will want to talk to me, maybe I'll bring Rob. Then Trunks will know that everything will be ok, he probably is worried about how I felt.

Her spirits brightened as she thought about it, so she picked up the phone and left Rob a message at work.

------------------------------4.5 hours later------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang, 

"Coming," Pan shouted above the hair dryer, she was almost finished curling her hair. She had never put so much time and effort into a party before but she had so much to do tonight, she might as well look good while doing it."

She ran down the hallway, her long dress touched the ground without her shoes on.

Opening the door she saw Rob standing there he looked good.

"Wow, Pan you look great." 

She blushed at his comment, turning almost the color of her scarlet dress.

"Can you wait just a second?" She asked him.

"I'd wait forever for you." 

She smiled again, I love it when I feel this way she thought.

Pulling on her shoes her dress fell just above her feet.

He put his arm around her as they exited the building, the warm air greeted them as they walked down the only flight of stairs to his car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she," Bra almost yelled, Pan was fifteen minutes late. 

"She is supposed to be here talking to you." 

Trunks stood in front of Bra in empty kitchen.

"Listen Bra, its no big deal she has better things to do." But his voice told everyone that it was a huge deal.

At that moment Pan and Rob walked through the door, Trunks face feel as he saw who she was with.

He turned to walk out but was greeted by Pan's voice to soon.

"Trunks wait a sec, I want you to meet someone." She reached out grabbing his wrist pulling him around to look at the new couple.

"This is my boyfriend Rob."

He was solemn and stern, "nice to meet you." 

He walked out, heading to the rest of the party to meet up with Goten.

"What's his problem," Pan was annoyed at the Brief's behavior today.

Bra stood up, "he wanted to talk to you, now go and I'll show Rob to the rest of the party."

Rob frowned, "can't I go with you?"

Pan smiled at his protectiveness, "don't worry about it, Trunks and I have been friends forever, he's having a bad day so I wanna make sure he's going to be alright."

His face softened at her words, "don't take to long," he drew her near inhaling the scent of her hair, "I don't want another guy to steal you away."

"I'll try to hurry."

She walked out of the kitchen in the direction of the departed Trunks.

She saw him sitting on the stairs away from the party.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone."

He didn't even look up at her.

Keeping his face on the floor he growled at her, "Pan go back with Rob, I wanna be alone right now."

She sat down next to him, "you wanted to talk to me though, it sounded important too."

He looked at her, "must not of been, you didn't even bother to call me back."

Now she was mad, how dare he be rude to her when all she was trying to do was comfort him.

"Fine Trunks if you wanna be an asshole about it then be that way, I'll go with people that care about me."

"No Pan you don't even understand I do care about you...."

"Yeah right, you wouldn't act this way if you did. If you wanna talk to me I'll be in the other room with Rob."

She ran out of the room, releasing anger in every hard step she took.

"I do care about you Pan......more than you'll ever know.........." 

So what is going to happen? Will Trunks ever tell Pan how he feels. Will Pan realize her mistake before going too far with Rob. Will Bra and Goten intervene. Find out next time in chapter uhhhhh 3 or 4, I'm not sure which one I'm on yet. Lol.

~*Rayne*~


	5. Tears of Sadness

That One Night

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Don't say that I do.

Bra's heels clicked on the hardwood floors of the Brief's mansion, she turned into the foyer to see an extremely pitiful Trunks sitting there crouching over with his head in hands.

"Pity party is now over," She screamed in his ear, making his head jerk up in pain, "now get up, and get yourself together."

"Bra, please leave me alone." He sluggishly pushed himself up the stairs.

"Don't you want to talk to her?" She scowled, hoping that Trunks didn't do what she was think of.

"I already did, its over." He started up the stairs once again.

"What's over?" She ran up the stairs after him trying to get him back down to the party.

"Everything that we had." He walked away from her, all she heard was the shut of his door.

"You....." she paused, taking in the shock of his words and actions, "you blew it, how could you do that, I hope your happy....you could of had her and all you did was push her away, Pan was right, you don't care about her!" She stomped down the stairs back to the party, leaving Trunks to waste away by himself in his room.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, Pan talked to her parents and friends while staying by Rob's side the entire time, Bra let Goten comfort her and help her to calm down and Marron just hung out with everybody, by the end everyone was re acquainted just like the days long ago, the only difference was that there was no more Trunks.

The next two months were a blur, Pan continued to see Rob, everyday becoming more and more serious, Goten and Bra's wedding became closer and closer and Trunks became more and more distant from the 'gang' only leaving the house for work or for the occasional date that his mother insisted on. Until Pan's 21st birthday, there was a small party held for just her friends, her family would visit her the next day.

"So who exactly did you invite?" Bra asked, getting ready for the party.

"Well, you guys of course, Rob, Marron, her boyfriend Ryo, uhhhhh oh yea and Trunks." Pan smiled showing her friend that she was done her list of names.

"Trunks? You invited him." Bra almost fell over in astonishment.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" Pan zipped up her short red dress and got ready to do her wet hair.

"Well for starters he hasn't talked for God knows how long, he was rude to you at the party, he never wants to leave the house.....there are a million reasons to leave him out this year." 

"Aw Bra come on, he's been my friend forever and besides he's probably just having a rough couple of months." She gave Bra her don't bring it up again face then ran down the hall to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?" 

"Its me." 

At first she didn't recognize the voice, it was so sad and distant, not like anyone she would know, but then she realized it to be her long lost friend.

"Trunks?....hey long time no see, what's up?" 

"Just calling to tell you I can't make it tonight." 

"Why?" She could feel tears threatening to fall, he sounded angry all of a sudden like there was something wrong with her.

"No reason, I just......uh well I just can't come." 

"Please," she lowered her voice so that Bra couldn't hear her, "I don't think I could have a good time without you being there with me." That was it, she could feel the water on her face that very second.

"Pan, I really don't care enough to come to your party, so happy 21st ok bye." There was a click then a smash, the sound of Pan hitting the floor.

Bra ran out of the room, Pan was on the floor sobbing the phone was still in her hand, she pulled it away from her, hugging her friend she dialed *69......"_the number of your last incoming call was.........." _she knew it immediately, Trunks had called probably to say that he wasn't coming.

"That does it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making the furniture and window shake slightly.

"Pan," she looked down at her friend who was trying to dry her eyes, "I'll be right back, call my beeper if you need me ok. Bye." She leaped out the door flying to Capsule Corp. where he was probably still at work.

Bra marched into the door, storming past the secretary she entered Trunk's office. He was sitting there starring at the phone.

"Huh?" He looked up at his sister, who was in the process of beginning to scream her lungs out.

Calming herself down enough she growled out her words.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" But before he could even get a word out she spoke again. "Pan was having a good day and you ruined it so why don't you get up off you lazy ass and go look at out Kitchen floor, cuz that's where you'll find her, in a puddle of her own tears."

"Pan's problems are none of my concern," he said in his business voice.

"Like hell they aren't, because I know that you care about her, that's why you can't bring yourself to see her tonight, well guess what buddy....Pan is still seeing Rob and you know what, he's going to ask her to marry him tonight so if you don't get down there you're going to lose her FOREVER." She sat down in a chair in front of his desk, setting down her purse she waited for his response.

"How do you know that?" He looked at her with concern.

Bra smirked like her father and set down a tiny object on her brother's desk, the ring.

His hand shook as he picked it up, it wasn't good enough for her, to small and way to unimportant, nothing like Pan.

"I was asked to hold it for him." She snatched it back and put it back into it's small velvet house again.

"I don't care," he turned around so that she wouldn't see his tears.

"You don't have to Trunks but if you know what's good for you then you will be there tonight and on time, because if your not then your going to lose your best friend and only love," She took a deep breath and walked out of his office, leaving him there with his own depressing thoughts.

Oh Pan, he thought, I hope your happy with your decision.

So I have this one all planned out, I hope you like it so far there's much more to come.

~*Rayne*~


	6. Broken Record

That One Night

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything else, I am a mere pauper.

"I hope your happy with your decision," 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra and Goten watched as their friend and niece paced back and forth waiting for everyone to arrive.

Ding Dong

"Finally," Pan threw her hands up in the air and opened the door.

"Hey beautiful," Rob stood in the doorway, a purple rose in his hand, "for you." He smiled at her, watching her as she took it from his hand.

"You," she stepped towards him, smirking evilly, "are one in a million." She felt herself being pulled into a passionate liplock.

"Ahem..." Goten cleared his throat, hinting that him and Bra were still in the room.

"Sorry," Pan blushed, but her color soon came back as the door bell rang once again.

This time Rob opened it, in it stood Marron and Ubuu, "hey guys," Marron gave Rob a quick hug as she rushed threw the doorway to see Pan and Bra.

Ubuu let out a small laugh, and followed Rob to the family room.

"Sorry bout that," Ubuu sat down on the odimon of the huge chair, "she's always like that though."

Rob raised an eyebrow, "you two going out?"

"Yeah, just don't tell Pan or Bra, I'm sure Marron already told them though."

Both guys let out a stressed laugh, they both looked relieved when Goten entered the room again.

"Man Ubuu, that girl of yours is going a mile a minute in there," he threw both guys a can of beer.

Ubuu just groaned, "I know."

All went quiet when the doorbell rang once again.

Goten got up, "I better get that."

Opening the door he saw his old best friend, "Trunks?"

"Yea, uh sorry I'm late I just had a hard time picking out a gift for Pan, where is she anyways?" He pulled on the collar of his black tee shirt, stretching it out a little.

"In the kitchen, she's with Bra and Marron, just uh be careful."

"Thanks for the advice." He walked through the door towards the kitchen, leaving a shocked Goten still holding the door open and two speechless guys in the living room.

"Well...."Goten stumbled back onto the couch, "I didn't expect him to show up."

"What has been going on with him lately anyways?" Ubuu frowned, trying to think of the last time he saw the famous CEO.

"I don't know, but I do know why he came tonight, I guess he does have a heart." Goten took another gulp of the half empty can.

"What do you mean?" Rob impatiently asked.

"Well he called earlier and told Pan he didn't care enough about her to come and she almost passed out, Bra told me that she fell on the floor, couldn't stop crying or anything like that, so she went down to his office and told him off.....must of worked."

"I guess so," Ubuu glanced towards the kitchen, wishing that Marron would come out.

"Well I'm going in there," Rob was yanked back down to his seat by Goten.

"Don't, he's Pan's best friend, they just need to work things out. I'm sure the whole problem was that Trunk's had a bad month and took it out on her." Goten looked at the hallway, Rob just growled.

"I can't take it anymore," Ubuu stood up, "I'm going in there."

"Me too," Rob followed him.

"Don't leave me here," Goten followed his friends into the kitchen.

As soon as they entered, they saw Trunks hugging Pan.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear, "I won't do that to you ever again, I promise." He kissed the top of her head, sending Rob's anger sky rocking.

"Its ok Trunks, I'm glad your ok." She smiled and turned to her boyfriend, "so let's get this party started."

With that statement, the music went on and so did Rob's red alert system, his gaze never left Pan all night, that is until that moment.

Lowering the volume of the music he gathered everyone's attention.

"I have wanted to do this for a while now, but I know that this is the right moment." Rob lowered himself to one knee, and took Pan's hand.

Trunks face went pale, "I can't stay for this," he whispered to himself, "but if you don't stay then you may lose her forever, he kept on thinking right up to the question.

He slipped the ring halfway up her finger, "Pan will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

Pan smiled, "Oh Rob, I...I....I will, I love you." 

He slid the ring all the way up her finger then pulled her into another passionate kiss, "I love you too."

Trunk's face fell, _I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you, I love you too. _It just kept playing like a broken record in his mind, over and over again.

Oh God, I'm so depressing, why must I torture Trunks so?

~*Rayne*~


	7. Take Me Away

That One Night

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ditto

Italics represents a person's thoughts.

Plans for the wedding started immediately, well as soon as Pan told her family.

"Sweetie, what do you think of this one?" Videl pointed to yet another style of wedding dresses in the magazine.

Pan groaned, "I don't care anymore mom, just pick what you think I would good in." She slouched in the chair of her parent's house.

"Honey! Now you don't really want that now do you." Rob playfully punched her shoulder.

Pan let out a light plastic laugh,_ don't touch me_.

Trunks entered the room with an armful of more books, "here you go Videl." He smiled at Pan, Rob stood up trying to conceal his anger.

__

This guy is the first to go as soon as me and Pan are together. "Thanks a lot Trunks, I guess you'll get back to work now."

"No er I mean I don't have to work since I got everything done last night so I figured I'd stick around and help, if it's ok with you guys."

"Well," Rob started to talk but was cut off by his fiancé.

"Sure Trunks come over here and help me pick out a dress." Pan slid over to make room on the couch next to her._ Thank god I thought you I was going to be stuck here all damn day._

--------------------------One week later------------------------------

Pan stood in front of the mirror, showing off her dress for her friends and family.

"So, what do you think?" Pan twirled around in her long white dress.

"Oh Pan," Marron gave her a hug, "I'm so happy for you, I hope I get married some day too." She dried her eyes on the Kleenex that Bulma had handed her.

Bra giggled in the backround, "Marron you were always wishy washy ."

"Oh shut up." She sat down in the chair next to Bulma.

"Where are the guys?" Pan looked at her mother.

"Right here," a flash went off leaving Pan blurry eyed.

"Wow Pan, you look great." 

"Thanks Goten," she rubbed her eyes, trying despertly to get rid of the spot that plagued her vision.

"So who else is with you?" 

"Just Trunks," he walked over to his own fiancé.

"Trunks what do you think?"

"I'm speechless, why do you think I've been quiet so far." He laughed at his corniness. "So what do ya say I take you away from all this and out to lunch?" _What do you say I take you away for real?_

"Sure, just let me get out of this dress and into something less itchy." She ran off to her old room upstairs to get changed.

I know its really short but I just couldn't imagine this going on, it has to be another chapter.

~*Rayne*~


	8. Rising Emotions

That One Night

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See other 7 chapters

Pan's POV:

I was trying on my dress, the wedding was only in a short 22 days, I don't know why Rob rushed me, he always told me that it was only because he wanted our 'forever' to start sooner and last longer, I wasn't so sure anymore.

I was happy that I finally got one day to myself, my family and my friends and not with Rob, somehow I think I'm getting into this way to fast, it was fine when we were dating but now I just feel suffocated with him always around, I wish he would just go away for a while.

Of course everyone loved it, Marron was crying and the rest of the women were saying how beautiful I looked, that was when they walked in. Goten flashed a camera in my eyes, but I knew someone was with him, I felt a pain in my heart as I thought it was Rob, luckily it was just Trunks. I couldn't help but smile wider as he looked me over, I love it when he pays attention to me. I asked him how I looked and he told me stunning, he was speechless. He offered to take me out to lunch, what could I say, he was my best friend, sometimes I even felt more.......

Trunks led me into the restaurant, holding my hand in his, I wished he would never let go. I feel more relaxed when I'm with him not suffocated and frustrated like when I'm with Rob. We were led to a table almost immediately seeing that I was with the president of Capsule Corp. and all, he sat down in the booth next to me instead of across, putting his arm around me and letting me rest my head on his shoulder, just like before when wedding plans didn't take up the whole day. He talked softly into my ear, asking what he was going to do without me around the whole time, he kept on saying that he was losing his best friend, but I assured him it would just like before only a new face to the old gang, he laughed, but somehow I almost saw a little bit of sadness deep down in those ice blue eyes of his. 

He kept his arm around me the whole time in lunch, keeping me close to him, even when we walked out he didn't let go, and I didn't ask him too. We drove home in silence just listening to his favorite rock station, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat, as we pulled up to the driveway he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek asking if I wanted to have lunch again with him tomorrow, I couldn't refuse, I wanted another day with my best friend and without my future husband.

I walked up the stairs to the apartment, but I couldn't bring myself to open up the door. I had to talk to somebody about this whole wedding thing, it was just getting too complicated. Jumping off the railing I flew to the woods, seeking the advice of my mother.

Trunks POV:

Goten and me had been out all day just hangin' while the girls helped Pan plan for the 'happiest day of her life'. I couldn't help but be angry about all of it, I wanted to tell her everything about that morning so long ago, I was falling for her hard and now it was too late. Goten had suggested that we go and pay the girls a visit, I jumped at the chance to see her. 

As we walked in I saw her in the dress, she looked like an angel. Goten took a picture of her making her vision blur so she couldn't see me, I wasn't all that made, it gave me more time to gaze at her uninterrupted by the others. I looked around the room, everyone was so happy for her, Bra and my mother were going on about how lucky she was and Marron was in the corner crying her eyes out while trying to be calmed down by Videl. I was the only one who wanted to scream at her not to marry him. She finally saw me, I saw her eyes light up the way they always do when she's happy, they never did that anymore since 'he' came around and proposed. I guess I was the only one who saw it. She asked me how she looked, stunning I told her, and I was speechless. I couldn't help myself anymore, I had to be alone with her, maybe I would have the courage to tell her the truth about everything or maybe I could just hint that she was making the wrong choice either way I asked her out to lunch, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach turn into killer bees when she said yes.

As we walked in I held her hand, I never wanted to let go. I couldn't even stand to be away from her as we sat down, so I sat next to her, putting my arm around her and holding her close pretending that we were together at last, it only got more intense when she rested her head on my shoulder. I started to babble on about who knows what, I asked her what I would do about losing my 'best friend'. All she said was that she wasn't losing me, only gaining another, making my heart sink lower and lower into my chest. 

We finished all too soon, it didn't go on forever, I still couldn't bring myself to let her go even as we walked out, then again she didn't ask me too. I have never been so tongue tied before, so I turned on the radio to ease the tension and silence between us, I couldn't help but to drum along with the beat, besides it made her smile. As we pulled up into the driveway of the building I asked her if we could do this again tomorrow, I wanted to see her again, just to be alone with her, I kissed her goodbye as she agreed. Driving away I could feel her ki pass over me, probably to Rob's, I fought to keep my ki down with no luck, anyone could feel me within 200 miles away.

I wanted to do something on both their feelings on the situation at hand, did I do a good job? Review and tell me!

~*Rayne*~


End file.
